


In (His) View

by ongnielive039



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nervous Daniel, Not that Seongwu doesn't, Nurse Seongwu, Teacher daniel, but occupation doesn't matter as much, whipped daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielive039/pseuds/ongnielive039
Summary: Daniel has just moved into this new unit of the apartment for barely a day, when the neighbor from the unit right below him knocked on his door and complained over the noises he has accidentally made; although it happened at the very normal hour. But instead of getting mad, Daniel was getting smitten over those pretty moles on the other's cheek instead.The problem was, Daniel was nervous- and a nervous Daniel sometimes did something rather dumb.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	In (His) View

Daniel knew in instant that he has just made a mistake, as he could already feel the piercing glare from the back of his head- without even looking at it. And even more, when the other person who happened to be stuck in the metal box with him was suddenly taking a step forward, pushing him aside from the series of buttons on the wall as he pressed the _hold_ button right there without Daniel’s confirmation- not that he deserved to be asked either, in all honesty.

Upon standing there- inside the elevator that should bring them to each of their apartment unit, Daniel wondered why he somehow always ended up making a fool of himself; every time he was to face this neighbor of his, who has been living in the unit right below his. Like- every. _freaking._ time; ever since they’ve just met for the very first time.

The first time that happened, Daniel has just moved into this new apartment unit that he thought was much more convenient for his normal schedules. Like, _literally_ has just moved; because he moved into the apartment at Saturday night- he even remembered which day that was, and met the other person on Sunday morning, when it has been a warm, sunny day.

Daniel has called a couple of his friends to come over and help him arranging the furniture on Sunday, since he thought that it wouldn’t be polite to both of his friends and neighbor to make the ruckus in the middle of night- obviously. So before settling that down, he has made sure that it was already nine in the morning when he called his friends- so that they would come to his place around an hour later.

And they _did_ come around ten- it was before ten, if he wasn’t mistaken. But the point was, it was late enough for them to make some ruckus- as in being a little bit noisy, since they needed to drag some of the heavy furniture to their places.

It was a little bit unfortunate for Daniel though; because not long after they’ve just started dragging a cabinet for his kitchen, someone has knocked on his door.

Daniel opened the door, having zero expectation on who it could’ve been since he didn’t invite or like- order anything else. But- that didn’t mean he was ready to greet someone who was still in his pajamas, while also wearing a pair of home slippers as he was looking at Daniel with a deep frown the moment has opened the door for the later.

“Now look, you _asshole_ ,” the other person barked at Daniel out of nowhere, as soon their eyes locked with each other. “I understand that you think it sounds like a _fucking_ great idea to be like- _productive_ on Sunday, but someone here needs his beauty sleep too after the long and exhausting shift. I’ve slept at what- seven, eight in the morning and already had to wake up after thirty minutes or so because of your annoying footsteps that could be heard from my unit right below yours- do you think that makes sense? Because I don’t! And you really should stop walking like you are in the forest, else I’ll inject you with the sedatives to keep you from being awake next time.”

Feeling satisfied with his own rants regarding the disturbance just now, the new guest folded his arms on the chest and raised his eyebrows; like he was waiting for Daniel to actually reply.

But Daniel didn’t answer those words that were spouted by the other person; as he was busy admiring the view right in front of him. It even seemed like he has forgotten on how to speak properly, since he has opened his mouth- like he wanted to say something, but- just that. He froze; didn’t look like making any attempts to actually make a word out of it, let alone letting the voice out from his mouth.

After a little while, the other person finally scoffed and turned around; leaving Daniel and his friends- who have been peeking from the distance, as he walked away from Daniel's unit.

“ _Whoa,_ ” one of Daniel’s friends finally approached him when he thought it was safe enough to do so, shaking his head in amusement. “Calling someone an _asshole_ when he himself is the _asshole_ one. Can’t believe that there is someone like that- what’s wrong in being busy in Sunday morning, isn’t it his own fault to sleep at this hour?” He patted on Daniel’s shoulder. “Don’t think too much; you’re not in the wrong, Daniel-ah.”

Daniel blinked absentmindedly. “ _Huh?_ ” he took a glance at his friend- _finally_ , as it seemed that he has just come back to the reality once again. “ _Oh._ ” he nodded. “No, we are in the wrong too. We should’ve been more careful when working with our steps since there are people living right under here as well.”

“ _What-_ ” his friend frowned; like he didn’t understand what has been happening just now. “But he’s-”

“ _Anyway._ Since we can’t do anything else for today- because someone else needs a sleep for now, you all can just go home?” Daniel was quick to add, as his mind was mostly still stuck upon the cute lips he has seen just now. “I’ll finish everything up by myself instead.”

That day, Daniel didn’t continue tidying his things up anymore- in fear that he would disturb the poor person who lived below his unit once again, aside from the fact that all the important things have been neatly arranged in his place as well. Besides, he managed to complete the arrangement by himself too eventually, though it only happened in no less than three days; since he was being much more careful when moving around inside his own unit.

Daniel sighed, couldn’t even blame the other person- who was pressing the _hold_ button of the elevator where they were at as he has been ~~staring~~ glaring at Daniel for the whole time, for thinking that it was entirely his fault for putting both of them in their current situation. Because- most likely, it really was.

Daniel took a glance at the screen displayed in the elevator. _Fourth floor_ , which meant that he needed to climb four floors to reach his unit; in case he was forced to get out of the box by the other- though, he secretly wished that he could stay and have a talk with the other instead.

It was an empty wish, though; since the other seemed to be extremely mad at Daniel.

“ _Well?_ ” the other person raised his eyebrows as to challenge Daniel. “Get out of here and do whatever the fuck you need to do? Since you have pressed all those floors by yourself, which means that you _do_ have some business at each of them- right? Or else why would you do this kind of nonsense- except if you somehow hold a grudge against me or something-”

“I’m not-” retorted him as quick, as he didn’t want the other to have an even more wrong idea of him.

“Why, then?” the other asked once again, demanding for a clear explanation of his strange behavior. “-because pretty sure that this isn’t the first time you did this to _me._ Isn't it the third-?”

He remembered when the second time that happened, Daniel actually has tried his best to not disturb whatever his neighbor was probably doing in his own unit. He has been trying to be very careful ever since that first meeting- which ended up to be their last meeting as well by then, though he was a little bit disappointed; since he wanted to know the other better.

But of course, given that he wasn’t actually living all alone in the unit- he couldn’t leave his furry sisters all by themselves or into someone else’s care, something was bounded to happen.

Daniel was in the middle of cooing one of them at that moment- the third sister he has been a fond of lately, which probably why his other sister was giving him a harder time as the revenge. Since that was right then too, when he noticed that the fourth one- which also happened to be the biggest and fattest despite being the youngest, was walking on the top of the shelf.

“ _Zhang-ah_ ,” Daniel whispered, already sensing that something wouldn’t end up well for some reasons. “Come and play together with Ori, it’s dangerous over there.”

The so-called _Zhang-ah_ , a grey ragdoll, took the slightest glance at Daniel and- ignored him instead.

“ _Zhang-ah,_ ” Daniel attempted for the second time, taking out the treats he has been giving to another cat by his side and offered it to the ragdoll as a sign of truce. “Come here, I have a treat for you. _Here_.”

Daniel didn’t usually make a fuss of his sisters going around the house- or _the_ shelf itself, though most of it was because they were rarely going to that particular shelf; as Daniel has made sure that nothing would perk the interest of the cats there. But perhaps Zhang-ah was feeling rather adventurous today. Or maybe she hated the feeling of being ignored by Daniel, that she decided to go there this time and- as she was naturally a huge cat to begin with, knocked over the glass container right there.

Daniel widened his eyes, knowing that there would be a mess if he didn’t react quickly. One, was that it would be a pain the ass to clean all the shattered glass around the house. Two, was that it would be dangerous for her sisters in case they stepped on them. And three, was that the noise itself _might_ also disturb his neighbor under him. So Daniel ran- as fast as he could, stretching his arm forward in hope that he would be able to catch the container right in time.

Though unfortunately, he was tripped over his other sister- _Ori,_ the Abyssinian one he has been playing with since before; which resulted a loud, surprised meow from her and sent Daniel himself straight to the floor out of surprise with a very loud thud. He could only watch how the container was shattered into pieces then, as he has attempted to stand up and catch that- but wasn’t quick enough; aside from another fact that his left ankle was throbbing so much.

Daniel wanted to scream as loud then; because it was as painful as it could’ve been, to be honest. But he knew that he needed to set his priority right, since the cats could pretty much get hurt as well if he wasn’t quick in shooing them to the next room- which was what he immediately did despite the pain.

Right when he has finally managed to bring the cats into the next room and close the door, his doorbell was rung aloud this time. So Daniel dragged his left foot- since he couldn’t bring himself to get it lifted just yet, as he walked towards the door and opened it for whoever that was-

-which of course, happened to be the very same neighbor who was living at the unit below him.

“Have you _always_ been this noisy in daily basis?” the neighbor mentioned as soon; didn’t even bother to greet Daniel on the first hand. “ _Please,_ for the sake of God- does staying quiet cost you something-?”

“I’m sorry,” said Daniel hurriedly, trying to give a small bow towards the other as a form of apologize- as he held himself back from grimacing, upon the pain he could feel from his feet while on that.

His neighbor raised his eyebrow and eyed Daniel for a couple of seconds more, finally noticing there was something wrong with the other. “Did you hurt your leg?” he asked while squatting down right in front of Daniel, as he seemed to be trying to look closer over his left leg for some reasons. “Seems that you’ve sprained your ankle. Did this just happen?”

“I- What?” Daniel blinked, was flustered a bit since he didn’t expect for the other to ask his condition. “No, it’s… it’s okay. I’m fine, really. Don’t worry about that.”

His neighbor scoffed, like he didn’t believe it. “Let’s get your leg checked first,” replied him then.

And- Daniel didn’t even know anymore. He didn’t remember anymore; how he ended up sitting at the couch, while this cute neighbor of his was touching his left calf and ankle like- like he was examining on how bad Daniel’s condition was.

“Good thing that nothing seems to be serious enough,” the cute neighbor, who apparently had three moles on his cheek- based on Daniel’s observation while the other was right there, said with a relieved sigh. “But it’s better if you get it checked at the hospital, since we can’t be so sure about that.”

Without waiting for Daniel’s answer, the neighbor has already pulled his phone out and immediately made a call to someone. “ _Hyung,_ ” he greeted the other person in the line. “ _Are you still at the hospital right now? … No, I’m fine; of course. No. Someone in my apartment has sprained his ankle- I think, but can you take a quick look on it? Just to make sure. Yeah, okay; I’ll send him now. Thank you so much, Hyung._ ”

“Okay,” his neighbor looked at Daniel once again this time. “I’ve booked a doctor’s appointment for you at Seoul Hospital. You can just go to the orthopedic department and tell them that Ong Seongwu asked you to visit Dr. Yoon, they will definitely let you in after that.”

When Daniel has been inside the cab all by himself- and when his neighbor has been long gone from his sight, he realized that he couldn’t stop smiling; for a certain reason. He did attempt to put a straight face back, but every single time he remembered on what has just happened- on how caring the other person was, and how he got to know the other’s name; albeit accidentally, Daniel couldn’t help it.

 _Ong Seongwu._ The name had a very nice ring to it.

Now, despite how his friends has called him out as being so whipped for the other person whose name he didn’t even know yet (before that one incident), Daniel wasn’t actually easy to fall for someone- at least, that was what he believed.

Sure Daniel thought that the other person- _Ong Seongwu_ , was cute for being very vulnerable that one time when they’ve just met for the first time. And sure that Daniel tried his best to not make the noises in his own unit from time to time, in fear that he might’ve disturbed the other person. Or that he kind of wished to be able to meet and talk with the other once again. But- those were all because the other was practically his _neighbor_? Of course he needed to know the people who lived around him.

But after that one incident- and after he has found out from Dr. Yoon at the Seoul Hospital that it was rare of Seongwu to call him for something like that, Daniel thought that he didn’t mind to be called as whipped for the other anymore. Because- _well,_ he might as well admit that he has fallen for the other.

Of how pretty the three moles that decorated the other’s face- though even without it, Seongwu has been as perfect already. And how warm the other has been treating his injured self at the time; despite the fact that he has basically been ruining the day of the later, with all those noises he has just made.

And ever since then, Daniel wanted to know the other better- to introduce himself properly and maybe invite the other for a cup of coffee or something. Or in short, to make an actual advance on Seongwu.

The problem was, that Daniel rarely met Seongwu; although they were living in the same building. He might as well say that he has never seen the other anymore ever since that day.

So when in one morning he was walking towards the apartment- after he has bought his breakfast for the day, slipping into the almost-closed elevator door- because he didn’t want to wait for some more minutes there for another one, and noticing that apparently there was someone else inside the metal box itself- which happened to be Seongwu, Daniel grew extremely nervous. Because he walked on the other unprepared, but at the same time also didn’t want to ruin this rare chance he just had.

Seongwu nodded at Daniel first, recognizing the other’s existence at the same space with him. “Hello,” he greeted as his eyes glanced at the other’s leg almost instinctively. “How’s your ankle been doing?”

Daniel replied with another nod as well. “It’s much better already,” he said with a small smile; despite the awkwardness between them- which was normal, since they’ve never really resolved anything after Seongwu has ushered Daniel to the hospital the last time. “ _Uh,_ thank you for your help back then?”

Seongwu shrugged. “It’s not a problem,” he answered back. “Basically, it’s my job to do so.”

Daniel didn’t know what else he needed to say- what kind of small talk he should have with the other, as he thought it would be a bit too weird for him to suddenly ask for a coffee at this kind of situation. He needed something else to lead the conversation towards that direction, and yet he was like- _blank_ , at the moment. And for that, he needed more time as well then; thought him as he stared desperately at the number displayed on the elevator’s screen.

Upon thinking that he wished for the elevator to move slower than it has been, Daniel absentmindedly pressed some more floor on the buttons- or rather, _every_ one of them; from the second until the eight floor- where his unit happened to be at.

Daniel realized it a second too late that _maybe_ he shouldn’t have done that, since Seongwu was giving him a death glare for that almost right away. But nothing he could do anymore at the moment. He has tried to press those lightened buttons once again- in hope that it could get cancelled by some miracles, but it just- _couldn’t._ Nothing happened even after he has done that.

… which led him to the dreading situation they were currently at; with an angry Seongwu pressing the _hold_ button at the elevator when they’ve just reached the fourth floor.

“-and I understand; really, that not everyone could like who I am,” Seongwu continued his rant, about how Daniel might have possibly, intentionally, tried to sabotage his break time for some reasons; given on how often the other- if not every time, making such an action that was obviously against him. “But we have never met before this- right? I don’t recall seeing your face anywhere else before this, so I’m honestly confused.”

“No, I- there is- _no,_ I have literally zero grudge against you,” Daniel attempted to explain; didn’t want the other to misunderstand even more, despite all the stutters. “You did nothing wrong-”

“ _Well,_ you’d better explain quickly the reason then,” Seongwu demanded again, placing his fist against his hip as to threaten Daniel- perhaps. “Because that’s how I take it. And- I really _am_ sorry if I offended you in a way or another, or if we happened to have met before this and I happened to forget; but stop torturing me with all these commotions, for God’s sake. I truly need my proper rest and meditation to function properly in my field of work, and you’re not helping-”

“I-” Daniel took a deep breath, having enough with all those prejudices; though it was because of what he has done by himself. “I just- I simply want to talk with you!”

Seongwu completely shut his mouth as soon then- looking at Daniel in a total disbelief as he obviously didn’t expect for the other’s answer to be _that,_ of everything else. He even thought that he might have heard it wrong or- _something_ , because who would even do such a thing to have a talk with someone?

But Daniel started explaining more of the situation; of how nervous the other has been just now, also how he has been thinking about Seongwu- whom he deemed to have some pretty moles. “- _really,_ ” he mentioned while looking at the floor; didn’t dare to lift his face anymore at the moment. “I understand that it’s weird, but I swear that I’ve never had any bad intentions on you- I would never.”

Seongwu blinked, was still flustered upon the sudden change of direction; especially since he has been thinking that this person who resembled with puppy a lot hated him to the core. But- _well,_ as he looked more of the other person, Seongwu also thought that it didn’t sound like a bad idea to know the other better- since they were neighbor and all. Who knew that he might need a help of this broad-shoulder person that seemed to be strong enough in the future?

“Okay. Let’s talk then,” Seongwu finally said as he took his finger off from the button and shifted closer towards the other person. “But- let’s firstly agree to never pull this kind of stunt anymore? Instead, I’ll let you to knock on my door whenever you want to- _I don’t know,_ invite me for a dinner or something?”

Daniel gaped widely for a second, too stunned to react immediately. “I… can do that?” asked him back.

“Of course,” Seongwu shrugged easily. “I might have a weird shift that starts from nine in the evening- and only finishes at six in the morning, but that also means I’ll always free during the dinner time?”

“I mean-” Daniel hurriedly corrected his question. “You don’t mind to have a dinner with… me?”

“ _Oh,_ ” Seongwu finally understood the implication of Daniel’s question, but he nodded still. “Sure. _Um,_ since… _well,_ you are going to tell me first about yourself too here- aren’t you?”

Daniel beamed right away upon hearing the statement. “Okay,” he nodded excitedly, couldn’t hide his happiness from the other- like _at all._ “I’m- my name is Daniel. Kang Daniel, though I’m also-”

_The elevator stopped and dinged right at the moment, as the door also started to open widely; making Daniel halted his words as abrupt for a second, in order to make sure that no one was standing at the other side of the elevator. And only when he was sure that it was as empty, Daniel turned his attention back at Seongwu to continue what he has been trying to tell the later-_

“What I meant to say,” Daniel added then. “-is that I’m most likely as Korean as you are?”

“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself either-” mentioned Seongwu, as he just realized that neither of them has mentioned their names before now.

“I know,” Daniel quickly interrupted. “Ong Seongwu, right?”

Seongwu blinked, was surprised to know that the other person- _Daniel_ has known his name before he mentioned it. “ _Well,_ ” he replied with another nod. “I suppose I shouldn’t have expected less from the person who has been stalking me for weeks?”

“I’ve never-” Daniel was flustered; didn’t expect for the other to think of him as a- _stalker_. “You’re the one who has mentioned it the last time-”

“It’s alright; I’m fine with that,” Seongwu brushed it off as easy- even before Daniel managed to finish his words. “Please continue with your introduction instead, Daniel-sshi. What do you do for work- you _are_ working, right? Because our age would be a bit too far if you aren’t- and also, I’m a nurse at Seoul Hospital; though I suppose that you would’ve known about that already as well- right?”

_Seongwu took a glance as the elevator door started closing, though he was trying his best to not mind it at all; since Daniel was right in front of him, and he wanted to give the other the most of this chance._

“I didn’t know,” murmured Daniel with a huff, as he also showed a pout on his face.

Seongwu chuckled, thinking that it was cute of the other-

“And I’m working- _yes,_ so you don’t have to worry about that part,” Daniel added quickly. “I’m working as a teacher at the international kindergarten not too far from here, if you ever read the signpost?”

Seongwu blinked upon the new information. “There is something called _international_ kindergarten?” he questioned with a scoff, like it was something unreal for him. “What’s even the difference with the normal ones? Are they speaking in English instead- do you speak in English when teaching them?”

_Daniel has opened his mouth and was ready to answer the other, when the elevator dinged again- yet another sign that they’ve just reached the next floor, stopping the other as he once again felt the need to check on whether there was someone behind the door before continued his talk with Seongwu._

“ _Uh-_ ” Daniel finally answered as soon he realized that there was no one there. “Actually, that’s exactly how it is?”

“Oh-” Seongwu made an ‘ _O_ ’ shape with his mouth; obviously didn’t think that he would be able to get it right, as he was just trying to make a light joke before- or so he thought. “Is that the reason you have an English name, then? So that they can pronounce it better or something-”

“ _Um,_ that’s not related at all,” replied Daniel while shaking his head; seemingly amused with how the other could even link those two unrelated topics.

Seongwu shrugged- though mostly was to hide the embarrassment of his wrong guess. “Who knows,” he mentioned then; before he seemed to realize about something. “Wait- you are a teacher? Like, you talk a lot in front of the class about a certain topic every single day?”

 _Daniel took a slight glance at the elevator door-_ again _, as it started to close. And- Seongwu swore that the elevator- or rather Daniel, was testing his patience to his limit._

“ _Well._ Because it’s a kindergarten, we sometimes accompany the kids at the playground and such too during the break,” Daniel answered as he tilted his head as soon the elevator was moving again; didn’t understand why Seongwu was asking such a question out of nowhere. “But- _yeah,_ I did talk in front of the class about a certain topic- most of the time to tell them some bedtime stories for their nap time.”

“ _Whoa,_ ” Seongwu exclaimed. “Honestly, can’t imagine how you teach the kids there when you are this timid-”

Daniel frowned upon the accusation. “Because they are definitely not you,” he reasoned immediately. “And I’m not _timid_ either; I was just nervous, since you always have this scary glare at me before.”

“Whose fault it is-”

Yet another ding. _Although this time, Seongwu made sure to check on which floor they were currently at. And- as soon he saw that it apparently has already been his floor, he didn’t even think twice before dragging Daniel out of the elevator without any words; ignoring the confused look on the other’s face._

“ _Uh-_ Seongwu-sshi, what-”

“What do you bring with you there?” Seongwu asked as soon they got off of the elevator, pointing his fingers at the plastic bag the other has brought for the whole time. “Is it your breakfast?”

“… Yes?” answered Daniel with a nod, though it was apparent that he still didn’t understand anything.

“And what is your breakfast?” asked Seongwu once again.

Daniel wasn’t sure what the other wanted to do with that- he even felt like he would be judged by the menu he has chosen, for an unknown reason; though he didn’t have a choice but to answer that. “It’s doenjang-jjigae?” he finally said. “I bought it from the small restaurant across the street- Why?”

“Oh, that one tastes good indeed,” Seongwu nodded in satisfaction, once again was dragging the other towards wherever it was. “We can have that for our breakfast then- if you don’t mind sharing, while I can also add some gyeran-mari to that as well; the least I can do for hogging your breakfast.”

Daniel blinked. “Sharing my breakfast-?” repeated him dumbly.

“Yeah,” Seongwu continued without slowing his steps down at all. “The elevator is _freaking_ stupid and I’d rather to have a breakfast together with you while continuing our talk at my apartment unit- I don’t really mind to do it at yours either, but it’s too upsetting to wait for another floor to come.”

“Oh,” Daniel grinned as wide now, feeling elated upon learning that the other was as welcomed with his advance- as he thought that maybe he did have his chance, then. “Okay. I love gyeran-mari too.”

* * *

“So, you’re interested in me too?” asked Daniel very casually, when they were still on their way to the other’s unit.

Seongwu snorted upon the words. “Now, where did you get that kind of confidence?” Seongwu asked back, unamused with the sudden change he saw on Daniel. “After those dumb stunts you’ve pulled.”

But Daniel just shrugged. “You invited me to your place,” he pointed out. “Isn’t that enough sign?”

“You can blame that to my lack of sleep,” Seongwu tried to reason- that didn’t even sound reasonable, but should do since he didn’t want to give in too quick at the other. “I should’ve been sleeping after a tiring night shift at the hospital, in all honesty-”

“Should I go back and come again later, after you get some sleep, then?” offered Daniel with concern.

Seongwu finally stopped his steps, when they have finally reached a certain unit of the apartment- the one with a rather familiar location, even for Daniel who hasn’t been at this floor before today. “Doesn’t matter,” he replied while rummaging his pocket, trying to find something there. “I don’t feel as sleepy anymore, so it’s better to talk now- I guess?”

“See,” Daniel grinned even wider by Seongwu’s side. “Another sign that you _are_ interested in me.”

Seongwu accidentally slipped his fingers and dropped a set of keys straight to the floor, not long after he has just found them in his pocket. “ _Fuck-_ ” he muttered instinctively. “It’s because I’ve told you that I’d at the very least listen to you, not because I’m interested or whatsoever-”

“ _Oh,_ but you also said that I can knock on your door to invite you for a dinner?” Daniel pointed out for another time. “What do you say about that, _Seongwu-yah_?”

Seongwu rolled his eyes this time. “ _Shut up,_ ” he mentioned as he unlocked the door, before pushing the other into his unit without much resistance- if there was any. “-and get inside already.”

“-And how old are you to call me so casually like that, Kang Daniel?” asked Seongwu as well then while he was following the other into his own unit and finally closed the door completely; to continue their session of getting to know each other once again- along with the breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought of the idea when I was reading another fanfiction (outside this fandom- TMR, if you'd like to know LOL) about a certain ship being trapped at the elevator because one of them was pressing every single buttons there. Though, that's as much as the similarity got; since everything else is different. I also think that this whole idea kind of suit Daniel's Interview a bit? (Hence the title.) :))
> 
> anyway! you can hit me up at twt: [@aubyolive039](https://twitter.com/aubyolive039)/[@ongnielive039](https://twitter.com/ongnielive039) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aubyolive039). <3


End file.
